<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tuned For Each Other by Fio_Hydra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975334">Tuned For Each Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fio_Hydra/pseuds/Fio_Hydra'>Fio_Hydra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SilVanessa [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Possession, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'll add more I promise, Idiots in Love, Johnny is scared by her driving, Johnny's a ghost now, V drives like she has nothing to lose, okay just a little bit of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fio_Hydra/pseuds/Fio_Hydra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V, full name Vanessa Silva, has always wanted to escape her ties and burn all bridges to her past. So she starts at college, though her presence has awaken a certain rockerboy, one who should have stayed dormant...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SilVanessa [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Day/Possible Sighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we are, my very first fic! I've been holding onto this idea for a while now, and I have decided to release it into the outdoors!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>V</strong> </span>
</p><p>Vanessa Silva. I never liked what the name was tied to so I just tell people to call me V for short, my name was tied to a corpo family, and the last thing I want is to be associated with such a society. As I gazed out of the bus window and clutched onto my backpack, my optics caught sight of my reflection in the window, not looking anything like a corpo’s daughter. I wore something comfortable, jeans with a white button-up and my Second Conflict biker jacket, as well as my favourite pair of shoes. I had decided to change my optics to a bright blue and dyed my hair into an ombre mix of blue and red, though I held onto my ponytail, I loved it too much to cut it off. I even got a tattoo on my neck, a beautiful layout of geometric lotus flowers on my sun kissed skin, with a heart across my chest. I snapped out of my daze as the bus slowly halted to a stop, and saw the driver turn around to announce the stop.</p><p>“Last stop, Night City University.” The driver spoke in a tired voice before I gathered my belongings and hopped off the bus, all I brought was my guitar and backpack.</p><p>I swallowed slightly and stepped forward through the gates, away from the streets of Downtown, and looked up at the main campus in awe. It looked like it was recently revamped, with the main hall looking like a fortress made of solid metal, and the dorm building next to it looking like a smaller version of a megabuilding. The smaller campuses looked like small cathedrals, aside from the chromed-out design and the lack of religious symbolism. I was slowly walking forward in a daze when I felt a frisbee suddenly hit me in the head, causing me to let out a small yelp from surprise and slight pain, and I was about to curse at the culprit before a burly man jogged up to me with a stupid grin on his face. He had a part of his hair shaved with a man bun present at the back, he wore a bulky biker jacket and a golden cross around his neck, black lines of cyberware stretching across his face.</p><p>“Oh fuck! You alright there, chica? Looks like that frisbee got you pretty good! You seem new around here, what’s your name? I’m Jackie, good to meet you!” I’m not sure whether it was the near-overwhelming positivity, or his worried yet amused expression towards me, but whatever I was gonna say had quickly died on my tongue.</p><p>“I’m uh…V, I was on my way to the music building, know where it is?”</p><p>“Yep, right over there. See you ‘round, V!”</p><p>I had to hand it to him, Jackie’s positivity was contagious, all I could muster up was a brief wave goodbye before walking away. The disc hit hard, but I’m sure the slight pain at the back of my head will be gone in after a while. Approaching the campus for music was quite a sight to behold, there were other students mingling about the foyer, some even hanging around the statue of an electric guitar on a stone pedestal. The original Deluze Orphean, stickers and all, standing proudly as a statue on the pedestal. My guitar is an exact replica of it, with a sticker of a red oni-demon mixed with silver cybernetic addition to it, the icon of the band SAMURAI. While I entered the building, my peripheral vision caught something written (more like scrawled) on the wall in bright neon, and it stood out against the dark grey wall.</p><p>“Where’s Johnny?”</p><p>What happened next was downright creepy, the moment I entered the building, I had a strange chill down my spine as I walked down the hallway. I’m not sure if it was just me, or if it was the queasy feeling of my first day here, but something felt…off around me. I almost couldn’t breathe, I felt so trapped, filled with anger and desperation to escape from this place. And it was so loud, almost deafening but I had a strange craving for it, it either sounded like a roaring crowd or the purr of an engine. Thankfully, I found the lecture hall I was supposed to be in and went I entered the room, the feeling and sound died. I could have sworn I saw someone in the corner of my eye leaning against the wall but when I looked, nobody was there, all I caught was a glimpse of inky black hair. As I sat at the back row of the hall and settled my things next to me, there was a strange feeling that stayed with me ever since I entered the building, the feeling of being watched, a pair of intense eyes burning into the back of my head. I even kept hearing light metal tapping against the wall before I heard one question, I knew it was for me, one that made me freeze up.</p><p>“And you…who are you?”</p><p>Nobody else was sitting in the absolute back row except for me, so the question of how the fuck it sounded like someone was sitting right next to me, rang around in my head.</p><p>
  <em> What is going on?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Johnny</span> </strong>
</p><p>I never really should have accepted that challenge, then I wouldn’t be stuck here right now. Adam-fuckin-Smasher and his mustang, it’s his fault for this whole situation. I could still remember how I died, it was a race against that ogre, bridge to Pacifica and back. It was just an open bridge, no fences on the sides or anything, so driving across it was like a dream. But not that night. I felt like I was winning, and I was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. I knew I was gonna win anyway, because Rogue’s Herrera was real lightweight when compared to a muscle car like his Mustang, though it was a lot stronger than the car. I didn't wanna use my car for the race, I loved it too much to involve it in any crashes. I was just about to win when I suddenly felt something slam into the Herrera and when I turned to look at the source, my adrenaline turned into something more filled with fear as I saw that the fucker had pulled out his iron and shot at one of my wheels, sending me out of control. What happened next was like a blur, I was sent flying off the bridge and plummeting into the murky waters below the bridge, sinking more and more until-</p><p>My eyes shot open as I gasped heavily, as if I was desperate to breathe, before looking at my surroundings. To my surprise, I was back in the hallway of my old campus building, the entire compound was empty. It was pretty late so that wasn’t shocking, so I decided to leave the place. What did shock me though was when I tried leaving, it took be back to the same spot I woke up at, so I decided to try going through the doors. As expected, they took me to their respective rooms but when I tried the main door, it took me to that spot again. And then, I saw something, and it made my blood run cold.</p><p>“What the fuck?!” was all I managed to choke out as I looked the glass surface of the main door.</p><p>There was…nothing there, on a reflective surface, where my own reflection was supposed to be fucking staring back at me. I let out a shaking breath as I looked down at my body, I had become translucent, and I left a short-lived trail of cold blue with every movement I made. Everything suddenly made sense to me, why I couldn’t leave the place, and why my reflection was absent everywhere I looked. I had fucking <strong>died</strong>, that cheap move Smasher pulled on me got me killed, and now I’m stuck in the last place I thought about. No, I should stay calm, the last thing I wanted to do was get sent into panic mode. All I need is someone to latch onto, so that they can get me out of here, like a host or something like that. I spent the next few years waiting for the right person, I watched as they turned the entire campus into black and grey chrome, I felt real proud when they put up a statue of my guitar at the front.</p><p>It’s 2077 now, more than 50 years since the accident, and I was starting to get pissed from all the waiting. I was pacing around in my old room when I suddenly felt something, like my emotions were being shared with someone else, and there was a slight pain somewhere at the back of my head, pain that didn’t belong to me. When I heard the door click open, I decided to spare whoever was walking in a quick glance and even with her looks, she had the posture and the walk of a corpocunt’s spawn. What did get me was the fact that I could feel her thoughts, she knew that she was being watched, she could even hear my fingers tapping against the wall. I squinted my eyes as I stared at her in suspicion, smirking slightly when she squirmed in her seat, must be some coincidence that she sat in the same place I sat back then.</p><p>“And you…who are you?” I mumbled to myself as I watched her.</p><p>What I saw next made me straighten up, she froze in place as if she had heard my question, though she was the only one in the room who reacted in that way when I looked around for anyone else who heard me. As I considered my options on what to do, I couldn’t help but let a grin slowly crawl onto my face. Maybe she could be my ticket outta this place, she looks like she plays too, so I guess she’s not all useless.</p><p>
  <em> She’d make a good host.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Forged Bond/Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>V's first day is plagued with literal mixed feelings and strangely familiar faces./ Johnny steps outside for the first time in more than 50 years, bombarded with fond memories and strange coincidences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have decided to continue the series, after much kudos and many compliments, I really hope you enjoy how Johnny and V will...go together?? idk enjoy UwU. Also, this series will be rather slow due to my busy schedule, thinking about ideas and my general high level of procrastination.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">V</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>I sat there in the hall room, letting out a breath of relief as I stopped hearing the tapping sound, only to be filled with mixed feelings of smugness and mischief. I wasn’t sure whether to chuckle or be spooked, while I listened to the distorted static from the speakers, and watched books being opened with the pages flipped through. There was even Samurai being played at one point. What really made me feel unsettled, was when everything died down, I would always feel that someone was sitting right next to me. I would always see someone in my periphery, but I know turning to check would be futile, as the figure would then be absent even though some <em>presence</em> was still there.</p><p>As I was wondering what the fuck was happening to me, I was abruptly pulled from my thoughts when a man suddenly burst into the room, rushing down the stairs and grumbling to himself. He looked really young for his age, his short grey hair swooped over in a wave with the sides shaved off, black and gold cyberware trailing down his neck. He was wearing a dress shirt and pants, with his sleeves rolled up, revealing some tattoos on both arms. I caught a glimpse of eyeliner wings on him, which looked like the only part of his getup he actually cared about. While I was watching the man fumble about to set up his things, I felt a rush of emotions that did not belong to me, feelings of familiarity and slight fondness.</p><p>“Hey there, class. You guys can call me Kerry, I’ll be your music professor for the year, and… I forgot my laptop. FUCK!!” was all I heard from him before he ran back out, drawing some confused noises from the rest of the class.</p><p>I watched in slight amusement as he ran, before laying my eyes on someone else who was leaning against the doorway, she had the face of someone who would give you a forced lead injection without batting an eye. The woman looked like she was about the same age as Kerry, she had a small part of her head shaved and the rest of her hair was resting over her shoulder, and she had thin lines of cyberware trailing down her cheeks. The moment she cleared her throat, the whole class stopped their chattering and turned to her, the woman scanned the area before giving me a glance and raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“That’s the same spot he sat in…” I heard her mumble, before she shook her head a little and looked forward to the class “Good afternoon. I’m Rogue Amendiares, but you guys can just call me Rogue. As you can tell, I’m the dean of this university. If you guys need anything, you can find me around the campus bar. That will be all.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>I must admit, first day of class was interesting, especially with what happened between me and Kerry. When he asked on who listens to rock, and I was the only one whose hand was raised, I could see the look of relief and excitement on his face. After that we went on a half-an-hour argument on which album sold more, Eurodyne or Samurai. I personally think that the latter sold more, and nobody can argue with me on that.</p><p>“Anyone else who thinks otherwise should just shut the fuck up.”</p><p>There it was again. That voice accompanied by another chill down my spine, I knew for certain that nobody else was around me, I was the only one sitting and leaning against the guitar statue. I let out a sigh and pulled out my guitar, before I started to pluck idly at the strings, hopefully to calm myself. But my mind kept wandering to the same three questions. What was happening to me? What did Rogue mean by “same place he sat in”? Why is Kerry denying that Samurai clearly sold more than his albums? Fortunately, my thoughts were interrupted by a familiar and friendly voice.</p><p>“V! I didn’t know you could play! Makes sense though, you’re taking music.” Jackie said with a grin, before he let out a hearty laugh.</p><p>I chuckled in response before turning my attention to the female next to him, his arm slung across his shoulders. She looked like she would wrap you in a blanket and give you a cup of tea. She had the fluffiest hair I have ever seen, and she wore a combination of a spiked collar and a necklace. She also wore an off-shoulder sweater, with fishnet stockings and black platform boots. When the female went up to me and started reading my palm, I looked back at Jackie with a questioning look on my face, who just responded with an amused chuckle towards me.</p><p>“Misty, this is a friend of mine, her name’s V. V, this is Misty, she’s my girl.” I heard Jackie say, I smiled as I could hear pride in his voice.</p><p>“You have such a strong energy, and you seem to have a strong bond too!” Misty said with a bright smile.</p><p>“That…sounds about right…” was all I could say in response to her reading.</p><p>
  <em>A bond, huh…not like you have a choice anyway.</em>
</p><p>That voice again, this time it was accompanied by a chill jolting through my body. When both of them looked at me in question, all I could do was smile at them, as if to reassure them that I was fine. I let out a tired sigh, before keeping my guitar back into its bag and slowly got up, dusting off my rear while holding onto my things.</p><p>“Hey…could you guys guide me to my dorm room? I should probably settle in.” I asked the two as I looked around in confusion. With a small friendly nudge from Jackie, Misty stepped forward with a soft chuckle.</p><p>“Sorry chica, but I still got classes. Misty could help you out, since she’s done with classes for the day, plus she’s better with directions than I am! We’ll show you around later at night, it’s a lot more alive ‘round here. Hasta luego, V. Love you, babe!” He shouted towards us while he was walking away, accompanied by his enthusiastic waving.</p><p>Misty had a sweet smile on her face as she waved back at him, before turning to me. “So, V, what’s your room number? Do you know it?”</p><p>“Yeah actually. Room 2023.”</p><p>All Misty did in response was look at me in momentary silence, before nodding with a faint smile and leading me to my dorm. As we walked, I couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was following close behind but when I looked behind, nobody was there. I could hear Misty chatting away and telling me stories from time to time, but my mind was flooded with thoughts that did not belong to me.</p><p>
  <em>Gotta get outta here, understand? Get me out of here!</em>
</p><p>For a split second, my body temperature dropped to a near-freezing level, before returning back to normal. The feeling disappeared with me as well before I let out a sigh, looking at Misty with a tired smile when she asked if I was okay. That seemed to be my biggest issue at the moment, am I really okay?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Johnny</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>As I looked around the class, I huffed at the sight of the new students of the year, none of them looked like they had good taste in music aside from the host. Yes, I know her name, I’m in her head now. No, I don’t exactly care enough to mention it a lot of the times, what kind of name is V anyway? I quickly got bored of surveying them, so I decided to closer look at them, mess around with their shit. I had a smug grin on my face as I did so, interrupting their phones and occasionally pulling static from the class speakers, I even put up some Samurai to teach these kids what <strong>real </strong>music sounds like. Unfortunately, I had to stop and return to her when I heard the door open and when I looked up to see the professor of the year, I saw-</p><p>Oh. Fuckin’ hell, this was gonna be good.</p><p>I let out an amused chuckle as I saw Kerry stumble into the room, guess he decided to switch up his career after a while, though he could work on his wardrobe choices. Even after all these years, he’s still the same old eager and jumpy guy I met all those years ago, it makes me miss hanging out with him. My fondness quickly turned to amused confusion when I saw that he forgot his stuff, no surprise there. As I watched him cuss and run out, I chuckled for a second before my eyes landed on someone else. Rogue. She still looks like that stone-cold bitch I dated all those years ago, at least she has better fashion taste than Kerry these days. She even still carries herself like a queen, more like ice queen to fit her personality. What got me was when she looked at V with a look, I’d know that look anywhere, interest and suspicion.</p><p>“That’s the same place he sat in…” was all I paid attention to when Rogue spoke. Did she mean me? Why did she say that?</p><p>~~~</p><p>Watching the first day of classes was awesome, especially when Kerry and V started arguing about who sold more, Eurodyne or Samurai. I have to admit, I was a little touched that she defended my band, even though it is a clear fact that it sold more than his songs, so she didn’t exactly have to do that.</p><p>“Anyone else who thinks otherwise should just shut the fuck up.” I mumbled softly while leaning against the statue.</p><p>By now, I’m used to her getting all jumpy just by hearing my voice, it’s actually pretty funny watching her. I blinked. Wait a second. Am I outside? I looked around to check my surroundings, then down at the host, looks like she just helped me step outside the building so that’s a start. I looked up and got out of my thoughts when I saw a pair walking up to her, the guy looked really burly, and the chick had the thickest hair I have ever seen. When the chick ran up to her to read her palm, I was just about to take over her body and walk away from both of them. It was what the chick with the hair said next that got to me.</p><p>“You seem to have such a strong bond!” was all I heard.</p><p>“That…sounds about right…” I heard V respond.</p><p>A bond, they say. Not like she has a choice about it anyway. It seemed like she heard that thought because she shuddered faintly. I didn’t exactly pay attention to the rest of their conversation; I was too busy looking around at what this shithole of Night City has become after all these years and I wasn’t sure whether to be disappointed or disgusted. The smog surrounding the city looks a lot thicker now, and there are more corpo buildings than the day I died. I turned my attention back to her when she mentioned her room number. Room 2023. That was my room number back in the day. Nobody has ever lived there since I left.</p><p>I was starting to get all stressed out from everything that was happening, but at least I get go out now with her help, so that’s a win. I followed her when she started to walk, with the help of the chick to guide her to the dorm. I hated what was happening to me, I needed to get out.</p><p>
  <em>Gotta get outta here, understand? Get me out of here!</em>
</p><p>I expected her to flinch from my mental screaming, though what happened instead confused me. Her body temperature dropped harshly, and I panicked for a moment before it went back to normal, don’t want her flatlining before she can help me escape. I then stood at the furthest corner of her mind, wondering what the fuck I just did. I could do that apparently. I can use this to my advantage, make her do whatever I want. But right now, my top priority was to escape, whether she will live or not will be her issue. I don’t care.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I seriously hope you liked chapter 2!! If you guys read carefully, you can find real subtle hints about how Johnny feels about V. If you guys have any suggestions about the next chapter, please don't hesitate to comment, though Johnny will be introduced there so yay!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a pilot, though I do hope that I'll get to do more, please do comment if I should carry on with the series~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>